rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Absence's Backstory
Absence was born and raised under the name her parent's gave her in the city of GreyFalls. She has never told anyone her first name and likely hasn't bothered to remember it herself. Her father owned a modest general store that took care of her immediate neighborhood's supplies. Her mother died before she was old enough to help around the shop so her father hired a man named John James. John James insisted on being called John James and nothing else. He was a very peculiar man who's oddities never failed to make Absence laugh. Once he wore an orange and blue jacket for a week claiming he was helping a ninja codenamed: Sparky-Sparky Boomman by playing his double. Another time he walked around carrying stockings full of oranges all day claiming he was going to take a bath with them after work. He even gave her one of the stockings and told her the made a wonderful smelling rinse. She found out they really did, too. However, while his antics were amusing to her they caused other to avoid him and make him feel unwelcomed. Around the time Absence started to work in the store John James declared he was leaving. He told her and only her where he was going. "I'm off to the Wild. On the edges things are as odd as people call me. Come visit me sometime when your older, love. I'm sure it'll be a laugh!" With a chackle and a wave of his currently pink top hat he was gone. She never did see him again... or at least she thinks she hasn't. For all she knows he turned into a tree she passed during her own trip through those 'woods'. Well, as Absence grew she never did forget John James nor his invitation. So after her father passed away and she took over the store the thought to go see beyond Greyfalls wall's never left. Around the time she turned away her fifth extremely plain and boring suitor at age 26 deciding she wasn't getting any younger she sold everything she couldn't carry to go exploring. Upon first entering the Wilds, despite numerous warnings, everything odd she saw brought back fond memories and laughter. She passed a tree growing horizontally out of the ground and a bird whose torso had a hole in the shape of a heart. Absence had a wonderful time until she passed into the middle marshes. With in days her supplies and money turned into cheese snakes and slithered off. She became horribly lost after taking directions from eight foot tall stone playing cards who never stopped bickering. Worst of all she came across a pink lemur who followed her and kept telling her to play a song on the invisible air barrel. Then came the water pug being chased by the swarm of killer paper and glass bees. The pug had splashed onto Absence and drawn the bees to attack her instead. She had run for her life until she came across a large daffodil which she jumped into. These bees began to circle around the large daffodil. The daffodil not liking a human in it started to take Absence out and was prepared to fling her away deeper into the Wilds. This is when she exaulted as a night case and mentally told the flower if it took her out Absence would find a way to turn the flower into a barrel and give it to the pink lemur. Since the pink lemur and the daffodil didn't seem to get along the flower let her stay until the bees left. Which was shortly after she exaulted since they could no longer find her. The pink lemur grateful that someone had told the stuck up daffodil off for once told her where she could find a power to make her like him. With this Absence left to find it the grove that contained it on the outskirts of the Wilds. Along the way she discovered that nothing strange about the Wilds made her laugh anymore. Even her memories of John James didn't seem so odd or funny as they did before. Deciding that her previous name was no longer fitting she dubbed herself Absence no Fukuwarai. (Absence of Laughter) When she came upon the grove she found the monkey stone and her mentor Riptide. After some time out of the Wilds she decided to search for Jokes in hopes of finding the world's best Joke so that she could laugh who heartedly again. Even her limit (flint of heart) couldn't stand up to the best Joke ever. She hoped anyway. Category:Absence Of Laughter